Packing of goods for shipment generally requires that the goods be put into a shipping container. A common shipping container is a shipping box made from corrugated cardboard, which is designed based on what is contained therein to withstand the rigors of shipping, such as by common carriers.
Corrugated cardboard shipping boxes can be obtained in many shapes, but are generally rectangular solids. Where numerous shipping boxes are obtained for a single product, the shipping box is usually designed around the product, or the display packaging in which the product is placed. More specifically, the shipping box is generally of a custom size based on the specific characteristics of the product (or display packaging), such as size, weight and frigility (e.g., a stronger box using heavier cardboard would be used for a fragile item).
The use of a custom sized shipping box reflects the need on the part of the shipper to minimize shipping costs. Reductions in cubic volume increase packing efficiency by allowing for more shipping boxes to be placed in a given volume, such as a shipping container. Reductions in cubic volume also reduce weight and cost by minimizing both shipping box material and stuffing material (e.g., Styrofoam peanuts).
Many of the above considerations are also used in designing display packaging. Display packaging, however, is generally not designed to withstand the rigors of shipping. One type of packaging particularly unsuited for shipping is commonly referred to a clamshell packaging (e.g., a two-piece, hard plastic container having a highly contoured, non-rectangular-solid shape).
Where the display packaging must interact with the shipping packing additional considerations in the design of the shipping box are required. For example, one particular interaction is the opening of the display packaging to view the product without removal of the display packaging from the shipping packaging. In another example, the display packing is opened to allow removal of the product.
Where this is required, the shipping packaging is oversized to accommodate any necessary space for movement of the display packaging. More specifically, the lid of the display packaging may be connected to the balance of the display packing by a hinge. When the lid is opened, the lid rotates about the hinge causing a change in the volume that the lid occupies. If there is insufficient space in the shipping packaging to allow for the necessary movement of the lid, some part of the lid will contact the shipping package. Oversizing of the shipping packaging to meet this need increases both the cost of the shipping container and any stuffing material that would be required.
What is need in the art is a shipping container that will interact with a product, or product display packaging, in a more efficient manner, such that the shipping container can be reduced in volume.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent for the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.